Belajar
by Garis Miring
Summary: SLASHSBRLSirius Black, murid yang pintar tapi ogah belajar, mau tak mau harus belajar dalam mengajari Remus Lupin.


**Belajar**

By : Remus Black

Di suatu sore yang cerah (entah kenapa walapun sudah sore tetap saja cerah, anggap saja begitu ..) ketika anak-anak berhamburan keluar kelas hendak menuju asrama setelah bel berbunyi, tampak seorang anak sedang menunduk menyipitkan mata memandang buku teksnya lekat-lekat. Sesekali Ia menggaruk kepalanya.

Remus Lupin mendongak ketika mendengar seseorang bicara padanya, "Remus, kau tidak kembali ke asrama?"

Remus menengok ke arah Sirius, "kurasa tidak .. Aku harus mempelajari ini dulu .."

Sirius mendekatinya dan mendecak keras, "aduh .. Rajin sekali sih, kau!" Ia mengayunkan tangan ke sekeliling ruangan, "nikmati masa mudamu, nak!"

"Lebih baik kau balik saja sana! Daripada di sini menggangguku .." kata Remus sinis.

"Yah, siapa tahu kau butuh bantuanku .."

Dalam hati, Remus membenarkan perkataan Sirius. Ia tahu Sirius sangatlah-terlalu-malas bahkan untuk menyentuh buku pelajaran sekalipun. Tapi tak bisa dipungkiri lagi bahwa Sirius adalah salah satu penyihir paling berbakat dalam sejarah Hogwarts.

Remus pernah mencoba belajar _a la_ Sirius (yang mana bisa diartikan bahwa Ia tidak belajar sama sekali) dan esoknya Ia bahkan benar-benar tidak bisa memahami apa itu _bezoar_.

Intinya, Sirius itu murid yang cerdas.

"Mau kubantu?" tanya Sirius. Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Remus, Ia menaruh tasnya dan duduk menghadap Remus.

"Baiklah, ajari aku tentang ramuan Polijus .." kata Remus sambil memutar bukunya sembilan puluh derajat supaya Sirius juga bisa membacanya.

Sirius menatap buku itu lama sekali seolah-olah dia sudah lupa cara membaca buku, "Hmm .. baiklah, jadi begini .." katanya sambil menunjuk satu kalimat, "_prosedur pembuatan ramuan polijus—_"

"Kalau itu, aku sudah hapal!" sergah Remus sebal, "kau hanya perlu menceritakan padaku bagaimana sejarahnya dan pengaruh-pengaruhnya terhadap orang yang meminumnya!"

Sirius memandangnya sebentar, "kenapa kau kasar begitu? Padahal kau minta tolong padaku—"

"Aku tidak minta tolong—kau sendiri yang _menawarkannya _padaku beberapa menit yang lalu .."

Mereka saling tatap sampai akhirnya Sirius menghela napas penuh kekalahan, "terserah, deh .."

Remus mengangguk, "bagus .." katanya sambil kembali menunduk memandang bukunya, "bisa kita lanjutkan?"

Sirius merasa seperti sedang menjalani detensi.

"Ramuan Polijus, ditemukan sekitar abad pertengahan oleh seorang penyihir nyentrik berkebangsaan Hungaria .." Ia mengambil napas kemudian melanjutkan, "waktu itu Ia tidak sengaja menemukan—"

Sirius menghentikan kalimatnya ketika merasakan Remus meletakkan tangan di atas pergelangan tangannya, rupanya anak itu sedang mencoba menyingkirkan tangan Sirius yang menutupi salah satu paragraf yang terdapat di buku tersebut.

"Maaf, Padfoot .. gak kelihatan, nih"

"Tak apa .." Sirius menarik telapak tangannya ke bawah meja, mengelus-elus bagian yang tadi disentuh Remus.

"Lanjutkan, Sirius .. apa kegunaan Ramuan Polijus?"

Sirius berpura-pura terlihat sedang berpikir, padahal Ia grogi dilihat seperti itu oleh Remus.

"Sirius?"

"Apa?—oh, ya .. kegunaannya, adalah untuk err .." lagi-lagi Ia pura-pura berpikir dengan melihat ke arah langit-langit, menghindari tatapan mata Remus dan menjentikkan jarinya begitu keras, "membuat diri kita menjadi persis seperti orang yang hendak kita tiru .."

Remus mengernyit, "bagaimana kita bisa tahu orang yang mana? Membayangkannya?", lalu Ia menggeser kursinya dan maju mendekat. Perutnya menyentuh kolong meja sekarang. Kakinya bersenggolan dengan betis Sirius di bawah meja.

"Itu—err" ujar Sirius ragu-ragu, Ia bukannya tidak bisa menjawab, hanya saja sekarang jarak antar dirinya dengan Remus benar-benar dekat—sedekat jarak yang terdapat antara tuts piano.

Remus memiringkan kepalanya, memandang Sirius dengan tatapan yang membuatnya jengah, "kenapa, Sirius? Kau lupa?"

"Tidak! Tidak! Hanya saja—tadi kau tanya apa, ya?" ketika dilihatnya ekspresi aneh di wajah Remus, Ia buru-buru menambahkan, "maaf—aku agak kurang konsentrasi belakangan ini .."

Remus menghela napas, "dengan cara apa kita akan menentukan tubuh sasaran saat meminum ramuan Polijus?"

"Dengan memasukkan sehelai-dua helai rambut sasaran kita—nih, lihat .." kata Sirius sambil menunjuk suatu gambar dalam buku tersebut.

Remus mendekat, kakinya bertautan dengan kaki Sirius di bawah meja, membuat Sirius merinding. Remus mencondongkan tubuhnya untuk melihat gambar itu lebih jelas.

Sirius bisa merasakan rambut Remus sekarang menyentuh dahinya, mereka benar-benar dekat sekarang. Ia juga bisa merasakan kepala anak itu bergerak-gerak mencari sudut yang tepat untuk melihat gambar itu dengan jelas.

Ditengah-tengah debaran jantungnya, Ia dapat mendengar suara napas Remus yang dari tadi menghantui indra pendengarannya.

Entah apa yang merasukinya, Sirius merasa mendapat keberanian untuk menarik kerah baju Remus dan mendekatkan bibirnya ke wajah anak itu.

Di luar dugaan, Remus tidak terlihat berusaha melawan dan malahan lebih bernafsu untuk menerima perlakuan dari Sirius yang begitu tiba-tiba itu.

Mereka benar-benar melupakan tujuan awal mereka. Remus melempar buku teks ramuan itu hingga terjatuh ke lantai dan menimbulkan bunyi debaman keras. Tangannya lalu membelai leher Sirius, naik ke atas menjelajahi rahangnya dan berakhir di rambutnya.

Bunyi bel yang terdengar di kejauhan menghentikan mereka.

Remus menatapnya sambil tertawa pelan, "cara belajar ini tidak efektif rupanya .."

"Oh, ya? menurutku sangat efektif—aku bahkan berpikir untuk mulai belajar dari sekarang .."

Remus memandangnya penuh keraguan, "orang sepertimu—belajar?"

"Ya, tentu saja—bersamamu .."

Remus menyikutnya pelan sambil mengikik.

"Aku serius, nih!" katanya sambil terkikik juga, "kapan kau akan belajar lagi?"

"Kurasa malam ini, di kamar asrama .."

_Tamat_

CATATAN PENGARANG :

Hngg .. cerita yang aneh. Sebenarnya terispirasi juga dari pengalaman saya sendiri saat belajar bersama bersama teman saya. Tapi kami benar-benar belajar, kok! Jangan menatap kami seperti itu!

Yah, tentu saja kami tidak sampai melakukan hal-hal seperti Sirius dan Remus lakukan dalam cerita di atas ...


End file.
